She Will Be Loved
by ishmack97
Summary: Amy and Ian have a huge fight,and Amy storms off leaving a very mad Ian in her wake.Then the Vespers attack.Things go from bad to worse in a couple of minutes.Can Amy and Ian fight through it together, or will they end up in a much more complicated fate!
1. Chapter 1

She Will be Loved

**Hi, guys! This is my first fanfic ,so please don't flame me !I tried my best** ,**and I know I am not the best writer in the world .In the end though I think I did a okay job. I actually thought of this while on a long airplane ride. Thats why there's a airplane setting. I also kind of rushed about this so sorry if there are any spelling or grammatical mistakes.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the 39 clues ,or any of the songs ,or characters in the chapters.**

"Ian…. Shut up, you are driving me insane!"

"Amy, love, you know that you are totally wrong about this. You are way over your bloody head, you should…..," Ian shouted back.

"Whatever Ian! I am not going to put up with you, and your whining today," Amy intoned exhausted.

"I don't whine…."Ian murmered.

IAN POV

Me. Whine. What was she talking about? I don't whine, well sometimes, but no I don't really whine. How dare she accuse me!I was starting to get really pissed. First she declares that I am a stupid blood-sucking Lucian, when technically she is one too. She did MARRY me. I wonder when she lost her little stuttering ,and started to grown up .I decided I liked that Amy much better.

Sometimes I aslo wonder what was with her, and her weird mood-swings. I mean sheesh get your feelings in control lady. Ugggh… bloody Americans. She thinks she's all that just because she won. Well Natalie and I would have won!It was a matter of seconds between us when Natalie was filing her nails. Ughhhhh…..i hate women.

AMY POV

What is it with guys? Well maybe not all typical guys, but then again Ian isn't your average guy. He is a heart-breaking leech who doesn't care about anyone except himself. He cares more about the stupid hunt then me. I wonder what I saw in him. I really do. I am really thinking of a divorce. As we boarded his Learjet to go back home to London I was thinking why Ian…? Why change?

**Heya guys so did u like?Please review i really need to know if u guys liked it or not!If I get enough reviews then i will put up the next chapther soon.**

**K thanks,and for the people who didn't know theres this button called story alert at the bottom of the means every time a new chapter is put up, it will u send a reminder to your**

**e-mail..Cool uhhh...!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys this is the next chapter in this story. I hope you like it and will review.**

**IAN POV-**

As, I sat there drumming my hands against the seat restlessly, and sneaking glances at Amy a waitress came up to me. I bet she was about to ask me if I wanted anything to drink, but I guess I'll never found out because I waved her away. She must have known me well enough to turn on her heals and run if she wanted to keep her job.

You know she really did have nice hair. It was this nice blonde that matched her very well. Her eyes were nice too. They were the rare aqua blue you only see in commercials and movies. I wondered if she wore contacts. While I sat there trying to figure it out I snuck another glance at Amy.

Wow, she took my breath away! She grew up a lot since she was face was slimmer and more defined. Her hair was longer now and more shimmery. She still had the same rosy pink blush I grew to adore, and the cute little smile that played her lips. Well, there was no smile there now, just an angry grimace that didn't match her lips at all. I wondered if I was the sole cause of that grimace, or if there was something else that was bothering her. Then I saw her most beautiful feature of all. Her Eyes. Those beautiful jade green eyes that held the world in them. The one I could always look towards for comfort and support. The cocky eyes that usually shone with a confident light.

Her eyes were way better then the perky waitress'. No one could compare to them .Now they looked dead and irritated .Irritated? Why was she irritated? Someone coughed a little too loudly and I suddenly flicked my eyes the other direction. I was staring, oh god someone kill me now. She hated when people stared at her. She said it was a rude and invaded privacy. I flicked a glance at her and she looked very annoyed and…... wait was that sick. She didn't get sick that often anymore. WTH? With that she ran to the bathroom, and started puking up who knows what? I ran over and held her hair up for her.

"Amy….uhh are you okay," I asked very carefully and quietly. I didn't want her to be madder at me then she already was. I waited patiently while she rinsed her mouth and drank her water.

Then suddenly she turned on me with eyes full of hatred. Wait…what did I do now?

"Do I look okay, Ian," she screamed.

Oh, hell why did I say that? I asked her if she was okay when she was puking up her guts. Here, I was thinking I was being cautious when I asked her that. Ughhh….. I am such a moron. I watched her walk away and order coconut milk. What the hell. Something was really up…she hated coconut milk. We just got back from vacation in the Bahamas and every time someone offered her some she turned it down. Now she was drinking it willingly? Something was up! I was about to ask her what when I suddenly yawned.

Wow that was , know what I guess I'll ask her later. It'll still be a few hours before we get to the airstrip, and I am tired.

I turned around on my seat, and fell asleep watching the girl of my dreams drink coconut juice.

**Well what do yah think? Do u like it or not? I was really proud of my self with this chapter and was smiling while I wrote it. I hope u like it as much as I did and will tell me if u do! So, with that please review! Thanks. :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys…thanks so much. Wait, never-mind….Let's try this again. Hey AmyIanForever and Flecadisha of the flock! Thanks for being my only 2 reviewers. I really appreciated it. Seriously guys…what it takes 10 seconds to write I like it, or I don't like it. You people need to quit being so lazy, and give me some more reviews .Also, thanks to all the people who put me on story alert. They were quite a few of you. When I went to check my e-mail it was absolutely flooded from updates from fan fiction. I loved it. O.K., I'll shut up now here's the next chappie.I like it a lot, tell me if you do! **

**Disclaimer-At the end…so I don't ruin anything for you.**

Amy POV-I finished pretending to read my magazine. Truth be told that was the last thing I was thinking of. Suddenly, I was exhausted. There was nothing more I wanted, well besides Ian cooperating .Well, karma must hate me or something because I didn't get a wink of sleep. I stared at the ceiling for what seemed like eternity. Then fed up I turned around to see what Mr. Kabra was doing. Stupid, conniving, beautiful, amber –eyed Kabra. He was sleeping rather restlessly if you ask me. Serves him right! For two straight weeks he claimed he was busy. Frankly, that doesn't mean that he could avoid me. If he didn't want me anymore he could just tell me. What if he was seeing someone else? Oh GOD KABRA, that would be the last straw! One more chance. One more chance for you to change, Kabra. With that I drifted off to sleep.

IAN POV-

I woke up from my dream to the sound of the captain saying we were going to land soon. Ahhh….hell what am I supposed to do now. Great she woke up too. My day has been going downhill so fast. I quickly grabbed my i-pod and stuck it into the portable i-home we always keep on the plane. On happier occasions we used to put on music and dance to it. Now…those were good times. I absent mindedly hit play and sunk into my chair.

AMY POV-

[A/N It helps a lot if you go to youtube and actually play this song while listening to it. It's called Break Your Heart. BTW I only did half the stop it at 1:56 seconds. :]]

**Song-Bold**

_[A/N Amy's pov italicized]_

**[Ludadris intro]  
Now, I might not be the worst of the best ,but you gotta respect my honesty ,so let me break your heart ,but I dont think there's anybody as bomb as me. So you can take this chance ,and in the end everybodys gonna be wonderin how you feel. You might say this is Ludacris, but Taio Cruz tell her how you feel.**

_What the hell. I shot up in my chair and threw my magazine to the floor. What was he doing? Was he doing this is on purpose? I looked over with a furious glance. He was sunk in his chair nodding his head to the music. Apparently so!_

**Now listen to me baby  
Before I love and leave ya  
They call me heart breaker  
I don't wanna deceive ya  
**

_O.k. Ian so uncalled for. What so now I'm a idiot._

**If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please  
Imma tear you apart  
Told you from the start,  
Baby from the start.**

_He did. He told me in Korea. I forgave him, and look where I am now._

__**I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. (x4)**

_What, so now he isn't satisfied with me, and isn't man enough to tell me face to face._

**Woah Woah**

_I looked over at him again trying not to show how furious. You no what, who cares what he thinks. He already told me what he thinks_.

**Theres no point tryin to hide it  
No point trying to evade it  
I know I gotta problem  
By doin misbehaving**

_He looked towards me, and I caught him mouthing the words to himself with all the care in the world. He saw my face and suddenly the words stopped, and he looked at me with utter confusion. Well, WTH did he expected me to go cry in a corner!_

**If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please**

**Imma tear you apart.**

**Told you from the start.**

**Baby from the heart.**

**I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. (x4)  
**

_Your right about that one Ian. You're absolutely right!_

_With that I grabbed his i-pod, flung it on the ground, and plugged mine in._

_I quickly scrolled down to the B's._

_Two can play at this game Ian._

**So what did u guys think? I liked it a lot. No, I loved it. I was smiling as I wrote this one too. What can I say ,misunderstandings are a basis of any relationship. :] Cheesy I know! Sorry for all the grammatical mistakes. I hate grammer. Its a waste of time. Please let me know if u like it. One more thing I only did half the song, guys. So again I hoped you stoped your music at 1 minute 56 seconds. This one took a lot of time and effort and I wrote it on a Saturday.I know, I have no life. Not really, I was just excited that some people like it so that's why it was written so early.**

**For the heck of it I want YOU guys to tell me what you think the next song is going to be. Umm…this one shouldn't be too hard. The more reviews, the faster the next chapter is up. K thanks guys…. :]**

**Ishmack97 is out.**

**Oh wait Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer-Ishmack97 does not own any of the characters, Ishmack also doesn't own Break your heart by Taio Cruz.**

**Now Ishmack97 is out! Bam :}**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys! I'm sorry, I know it's been a long time. But don't worry… no longer need to wait, I have finished the next chapter. I want to apologize to emeralgreenlove, because I told her I would update on Friday ,but I didn't have enough time too[so I am really sorry]So a very special shout out to you .BTW I don't really like reading long chapters on so I don't like writing them as well. That is why most of my chapters are fairly medium in length.

Disclaimer-Don't own anything…got it …so that means songs, 39 clues, all that mumbo jumbo.

K so I gave you guys a contest…..I told u too guess a song that starts with

The letter B.

I LIKED your guesses though all of you are wrong. For all of you who guessed Potential Breakup song …sorry. Good guess ,though we couldn't have them making up so fast now could we. Anyway know Amy is a little angry but you guys don't know the exact reason why she is mad. So don't judge her. I also know the characters seem a little OOC, but you have to remember people change over the years and the clue Hunt and her relationship with Ian would have affected her greatly. All I'm trying to say is go with the flow people Ohh and I really appreciate your song ideas ,people there really great but I already know all the songs I am going to do. sorry :]

…so what r u waiting for start reading! :}

**IAN POV**

WTH…where did she fling my I-pod? O.K. I'm no idiot, I know she's pregnant, but even the hormones and mood springs shouldn't make her take it out on my I-Pod. Ever since our fight in The Bahamas, and that call from my retarded secutary she's been on a mad rampage. I frantically searched for my i-pod. I mean it was a present from the Prime Minster….oh never mind. I reached underneath my seat and finally felt the cool rewarding touch of the cold i-pod. Yes…it was still here. But my victory was short lived by music blasting from the speakers, and a very tantalizing Amy singing in her beautiful voice…..

[A/N….MUSIC IS IN BOLD. Ian's POV is italicized. I personally think it's a better story if you're actually listening to it. So go to you tube and type in Bulletproof by La Roux and hit play.]

"Amy stop that. Blaring noise..."

"Amy!"

No! Why should she listen to me. Instead she turns the blaring music higher and smirks at me.

**Been there done that messed around,  
I'm having fun don't put me down  
I'll never let you  
sweep me off my feet.**

What the hell does she mean what did I ever do to her.

Well besides… Kara, but I thought she was over that.

I won't let you in again,  
The messages I've tried to send,  
My information's just not going in.

What is wrong with you lady.

What is she trying to tell me...that's she pregnant? I know that**!**

Burning bridges shore to shore,  
I'll break away from something more  
I'm not to not to love  
until it's cheap.

So what now? My love means nothing to her?

Is this her way of telling me she's through

with me and has found someone else.

**Been there done that messed around  
I'm having fun don't put me down,  
I'll never let you  
sweep me off my feet.**

She walks up to me and traces the curve of jaw before turning around and singing again.

If she was going for seductiveness…well she was failing. Ohh… who am I kidding she looked damn hot right now.

This time baby I'll be bulletproof,  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof.

Somewhere above I hear the faint crackling of sound from the cabin. I couldn't hear anything over the blast of the music but it sounded something like strap your seat belt on.

**I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now I'm much too proud  
To walk away from something  
when it's dead.  
**

Amy obviously didn't hear anything because she was still looking at me with

Those green eyes of mystery and venom and singing that obnoxious song. I guess to prove her point she started walking toward the other end of the airplane.

**Do do do your dirty words  
Come out to play when you are heard  
There's certain things  
that should be left unsaid.**

What is she leaving unsaid… for Luke's sake she's

telling me she wants to get a divorce.  
**  
Tick tick tick tick on the watch  
And life's too short for me to stop  
Oh baby, your time is running out.**

Wait, what time are you giving me women. Just out of the blue you start singing randomly and expect me to understand. What is your problem? Just to let you know I may sound like a confused macho man, but I'm as smart as a dumb donkey when it comes to hormonal women's singing in Learjet's. Maybe I should go look it up on Google…  
**  
I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now I'm much too proud  
All you do  
is fill me up with doubt.**

You know the moment when sudden anger turns into hatred that leaves anything in its path smoking and destroyed.. Yeah I was feeling that! But I was also feeling a lot of other things.

This time baby I'll be bulletproof,  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof.  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof,  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof.

This time I'll be bulletproof  
This time I'll be bulletproof  
This time I'll be bulletproof

(Instrumental)-

I'm either going to start crying, rip out my seat rest, or start belting out another song to get her pissed off. Crying would make me look like a wimp, ripping out my seat rest would only show my frustration, but singing? Well that would be perfect. I'm already going through me songs by the time she saunters up to me and starts singing..

This time baby I'll be bulletproof,  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof.  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof,  
This time baby I'll be bulletproof

As the last few lines of the chorus come to a chant. I find my song. Perfect. As I take out her I-pod, throw it to her, and put mine in at the same time I think to myself yeah the crying wouldn't have worked so well. Though, I bet that was my best option. I mean Kabra's don't cry!


	5. Chapter 5

**HI people how has your life been going? Mines been really awesome and really busy. Sorry, that's why my updates are right after another. Anyways I to tell you people that write those comments about how there need to be less song why are u reading this story. I mean this is a songfic there's going to be songs; I also only put out half the song. K? So plz stop sending me e-mails like that only send me a review if u like my story k not the other way round.**

**Anyways special thanks to my new editor,**

**MemorysAreForever**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything and if u can't figure out the rest well im sorry.**

AMP POV-

Finally I get some sort of reaction! Though this is not exactly what I had in mind. I was thinking more along the lines of... regret, instead here he is plugging in his i-pod with a renewed fury. Well I guess I should probably sit down for the rest of the flight, after all we are starting our descent into London. I wouldn't want to fall on my head when the airplane is touching down. That's when the music started blaring two decibels louder then needed. I had never heard this song before, but I immediately liked the rhythm. Then, I changed my mind as soon as they started singing. I knew I was going to regret this song before it was even 30 seconds in.

[A/N this song is called Next in Line by Meese]

**[A/N This song is in bold Amy's Pov is in regular format.] **

**You do so typical  
I took you for original  
Like all other ones  
Like every other hit and run**

If I'm so typical then why did you marry me Ian?

Each word was like a dagger in my heart. I knew Ian didn't

doubt his choice when he picked this song.****

How does your Hollywood  
Acting like royalty would  
Come and pack em in  
You pack em in yeah yeah

Suddenly the sadness turned into rage.

"Who do I pack in Ian? You are the only one I've been with for a long time," I yelled over the loud din of the music.****

Stop and rewind  
Now I know what im leaving behind  
And you'll always be the next in line  
Make a scene  
Make a scream  
Like your loosing your mind  
And you'll always be the next in line 

No sound. No movement. I see nothing except the music, and Ian's hot smirk. It's almost mocking me now. I want to go over there and wipe that smirk off his face.****

She likes the sound of it  
I think there's something wrong with it

I told you what you need  
I told you everything 

What? Confusion now starts to settle in.****

Stop and rewind  
Now I know what I'm leaving behind  
And you'll always be the next in line  
Make a scene  
Make a scream

Now Ian is gloating as if he won the lottery! Which let me tell you would not make a difference, he is already filthy rich… Never mind. I start to feel this hollow ache inside of me as I take on the whole situation. I want to burst in tears, but no, not in front of Ian.****

Like your loosing your mind  
And you'll always be the next in line

Suddenly, the plane starts to shudder as we settle on the tarmac. This huge horrible screeching sound reverberates throughout the whole cabin. Like your being thrown in a gigantic mixer or something. The whole thing, the shaking, the horrible sound, the song, Ian, and everything else took its toll on me. I couldn't help it anymore, I burst out crying. Stupid Hormones. Then right then we could here the song again. _Great timing_, I thought sarcastically…_I had hoped it would have already ended._

**Stop and rewind**

**Now I know what I'm leaving behind  
And you'll always be the next in line  
Make a scene  
Make a scream  
Like your loosing your mind  
And you'll always be the next in line**

And you'll always be the next in line….

The crying turned into a steady stream of sobs, as the last beats of the song echoed over and over again. I took a quick sneak peak up at Ian to see that the smirk was definitely off his face. Looked kind of worried actually, serves him right that horrible bloodsucking Lucian. I took off the seat belt in record time. Then I got my bag, and strode over to Ian. I took his filthy I-Pod out of the dock and scrolled down. I knew he had this song in his I-pod because, I always told him to stop listening to all that profanity. I hit play, and then I put the I-pod into his arms. I turned around about to go off the plane, when I decided that was letting him off way too easy. I turned around fluidly, and slapped him in the face. Yes, actual slappage. With that, I shifted my direction back towards the front, and stalked off the plane.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I hope you liked my previous chapter people! I hope you liked the twist at the ending and the cliffy. Anyways I want to remind you people only nice reviews. Okay? Thanks and here is the next chapter!**

**BTW I wont be updating till I get 5 good reviews. That does not mean good job, or update it means telling me something you like .k? :]**

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything!**

As I watched Amy saunter away with the sunset sinking behind her I was stunned speechless. Shocked that's the word for it. She was always the one who was peaceful. She restrained me from doing a lot of acts that I would have regretted later on. I would always be grateful to her for that. Now, though here she goes slapping me. Then again I have been acting like a jerk to her. I guess I deserve it ,though if mom were here she would have disowned me here and now. She told me once when we were little that Kabras do not get slapped [they do the slapping]. Then again Amy is a Kabra. Whatever; my point is that she should control her anger better. Oh…who am I kidding? It wasn't fair for me to take my anger out on her like that. It was my entire fault to begin with. I was starting to feel hollow as I jogged out the airplane, and onto the terminal. Then I remembered she put on a song for me on my I-pod. I looked down at it and my stomach took a little dip. I knew this song way to well. Amy always reprimanded me about listening to it. It had already started, but I knew exactly every word that I missed.

**[This song is called Gives you Hell by The All American Regects]**

**[Song is regular faunt, Ian's POV is in bold]**

****Now wheres you picket fence love  
And wheres that shiny car,  
And did it ever get you far

**Foolish Amy I thought. She knows where money can get her. She should have learned that the moment she joined the madrigals ,when she was 14.**

You've never seem so tense love  
I've never seen you fall so hard,  
Do you know where you are 

**That's no fair I thought as I scanned the crowd for her face.**

**The Lucian Uprising wasn't my fault, even though I am the branch leader, she knows that way to well.**

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

**Wait a flash of red hair, is that her. I parted through the crowd, pushing down a old man in the process. The old Ian would have just ran forward just ignoring the old man ,but time with Amy has changed me. I bent down and picked him up. I said sorry and kept running. I kept running like hell froze over.  
**  
When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell

**Damn I lost her.**

When you walk my way hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

**I'm in hell now Amy, right now if you only knew that. I ran harder knowing that that she would go straight to the Madrigal Headquarters. The moment she stepped in there I would never see her again, unless she wanted to come back and shout at me some more. If only Amy was capable of shouting then, at least I might be able to see her again. But…no Amy has to bottle up her feelings and suffer inside. Thats why I didn't know she was mad for so long.**

Hope it gives you hell

Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself  
Where'd it all go wrong, the list goes on and on

**Where did I go wrong Amy? I can only think up about 80 reasons. Name the other 1000 if you remember them please. Anything to have you back. Anything….**

And truth be told I miss you  
And truth be told I'm lying

**I took advantage of her I thought. Over and over again. **

**I found her, only to see her grabbing her luggage and hopping in a cab. She must have seen me to because she roared off leaving me and dust in her trail.**

When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way hope it gives you hell

**I'm walking your way Amy I think as I dash thought the crowd, parting before me like a Tsunami and it certainly is giving me hell.**

Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

**First she will have to go home and get the potion for the 39 clues though. The Madrigals would kill her if she left that behind. Not that anyone would find it. It's hidden way too well. Even I don't where it is. **

Now you'll never see, what you've done to me  
You can take back your memories there no good to me  
And he's here's all your lies,  
You can look me in my eyes  
With that sad sad look that you wear so well 

**Every single lie ….I think as I hail a cab. Every lie I told you Amy. How many countless lies? I only told those lies to protect you Amy. Only to protect you.**

When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well  
Then he's a fool, your just as well, hope it gives you hell

**I tell the taxi driver that I will give him a 100 extra pounds if he floors it and gets me home under 20 minutes. Let me tell you that is not a easy job to do with London traffic.**

When you see my face hope it gives you hell  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you walk my way hope it gives you hell

**I pay the taxi man and race up to the mansion. I cross the guard tower,the lawn, and the terrace and finally manage to get inside the stupid house after fumbling with the key.**

Hope it gives you hell  
When hear this song and you sing along oh you'll never tell  
Then you're the fool, I'm just as well  
Hope it gives you hell  
When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell  
You can sing along I hope that it will treat you well

**Then I see the note on the table. Big, blue and unmistakable.**

**I walk timidly towards and pick it up. I start reading it with caution. The tears come pouring out before I even finish. I race up the stairs hoping with all my heart I could still catch her. Maybe she left that jade necklace or something. I search all the rooms and finally run down the hall to our room. Wait that's my room now isn't it. Even the thought scares me to death. I ran into my bedroom only to be frozen in my tracks.**

**No it can't be…..**


	7. Chapter 7

Chappie 7

Disclaimer-Don't own anything

Recap-_**Then I see the note on the table. Big, blue and unmistakable.**_

_**I walk timidly towards and pick it up. I start reading it with caution. The tears come pouring out before I even finish. I race up the stairs hoping with all my heart I could still catch her. Maybe she left that jade necklace or something. I search all the rooms and finally run down the hall to our room. Wait that's my room now isn't it. Even the thought scares me to death. I ran into my bedroom only to be frozen in my tracks.**_

_**No it can't be…..**_

Ian POV-I stared at the site in front of me with utter shock. I couldn't believe they found her. She was always too smart for them. Always one step ahead of them. I ran over to the floor and lifted Amy to my chest, slowly afraid any fragile moment could hurt her. I was sobbing violently know; the tears falling on Amy's pale skin. Plip plop….

The only sounds in the room .I checked her pulse and found it was still.

I managed to give her a weak attempt at CPR while sobbing. Slowly she got a little color around her cheeks. I could have whooped for joy. Then I looked at her deteriorating state, and knew that her chances were still not very good. I quickly called the Lucian Ambulance with my state of the art phone. I knew they would be here fast, and they better be, because if they weren't their jobs were at stake. Screw that, their lives were at stake. I would see to that. Then I noticed the blood puddle around her head and gently lifted her head up. Blood was gushing from head at an alarming rate. I put a cloth against it and put some pressure on it.

She looked like she as getting better, but I wasn't taking any chances.I couldn't lose her. I ripped the first-aid kit from underneath the bed ,and gave her some of the formula stored in there. I knew the chances of her living know were greater but the chances of her having amnesia were might remember everything or she might not even know who her own brother is. Which means she wouldn't know me...

Who knew what was going to happen?I immediately jerked the vial back, but it was too late. I had already poured most of it inside her mouth. At least it will help her get better I thought, as I heard the wail of the ambulance get closer and closer.

The paramedics came in, and immediately put Amy on the stretcher. They carried her outside, and put her into the ambulance. The nurses who were handling her were frowning as if they didn't like the odds. Frankly neither did I.I asked some nurse named Moiré to come over.

"Look we have to go or she's never going to make it , but I can tell you we will do our best to take care of her. We have some of the best doctors in the world," stated Moire.

I'd have to give this woman a raise I thought. Actually I have to give all the paramedics a raise.

"Can I at least sit in the ambulance," I asked.

"Sorry not enough room for you, we have to hook up too many things to her," she said calmly and bravely. How could she handle this every day I thought. All these people hurt. She seemed to be psychic too, because she patted my back in understanding before getting in the ambulance.

As I watched the ambulance whirl away in a slaughter of blue and red lights I felt the tears slide down my face again. These people were going to take care of Amy. She was going to be in good hands. The same people who treated the prime minister was going to take care of her .She would be alright I kept telling myself.

Then how come I don't believe it…


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all the nice reviews I got for the last chapter! I found my new betas. Yea! I would like to say a big thank you to my betas ****TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75**** and A-Lucian princess. You guys are great. This chapter wouldn't have been the same without you. :D**

**Hope you like the chapter.:D**

**Review!**

Chapter 8

Ian's POV-I sat in the emergency room with my head in my hands. My tie was loosened, and I felt like shit. Absolute shit. What would happen to Amy? The possibilities were endless. But I kept thinking about the worst possibility in my head over and over again, and the thought would not go away. What if Amy died? What would be left? What would I do? I couldn't think of anything that mattered to me if Amy died. That was when my phone rang. Because I obviously was not in the mood for a call, I reluctantly picked it up.

"Ian Kabra speaking," I muttered coldly.

"Sir, this is Agent Holloway in the forensic department speaking. We have just confirmed your suspicions sir. The Vespers were behind this," he reported. "Also…."

That's all that I had to hear, and I didn't even wait for the agent to finish speaking. I ended the phone call and immediately called the covert operations branch to speak to their head.

"Thank you for calling Millennium Bank, how may I help you," a women's voice asked? Ughh...I had no time for this stupid cover act. Millennium bank really was a bank, but only partially. It was also a base for the Covert Operations division for the Lucians.

"I need Agent Carlson on the phone immediately, tell him this is Ian Kabra."

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Carlson is in a meeting right now. I can ask him to call you back if that is okay with you sir."

"Damn it, that's not okay with me. Tell him to talk to me right now if he wants to keep his job." Robert Carlson was the best agent the Lucians had. This was very impressive feat considering the size of the Lucian Covert Operations Division. Then he had a little accident with some TNT in Russia and lost both of his legs. He decided to take up the position as the head of the Lucian Covert Operations Branch. There was no way I would ever fire Carlson, but he didn't know that. So help me though, if he did not get on this phone in the next minute he could kiss his raise good-bye.

Suddenly someone decided to intervene and get on the phone. Good riddance, I thought. My blood was beginning to boil, and I was glad when someone else's voice came up.

"I am so sorry sir. I must apologize, that was our new secretary and she doesn't know the procedure involving you, and..."

"Whatever Carlson...I have just received word that the Vespers were behind the attack. We need to retaliate and fast. I know a base in Greece that we could attack."

"Um...sir, do you think that is very wise decision with the new found situation and all?" Carlson asked nervously.

"Do not question me Carlson, just proceed with Operation Blackhawk, capiche," I said infuriated. Even Carlson had to flinch at that voice. Even brave men who loose both of their legs in Russia HAVE to flinch at that voice.

"Yes Sir, we will have Team B on that ASAP, sir," Carlson quickly said.

"Good, I expect positive results Carlson," I conjectured.

With that I turned off my phone and stuffed it into my pocket.

The Vespers would pay for what they did, and I was going to make sure of it.

"Sir, Madame Amy is back from her surgery now," an exhausted nurse said.

I lurched to my feet and raced down the hallway to her room, thinking, hopeing, believing, that she would forgive me.

"Sir, wait, please wait sir, I must tell you something," the nurse yelled while chasing after me down the halls.

I didn't care what the nurse had to say, I just wanted to see Amy and make sure she was okay.

"Please sir, wait."

**[Please got to youtube and play Clocks by Coldplay while reading this below. Clocks is also the song he is also thinking about]**

I didn't care about what she had to say, because I was already around the bend and inside Amy's room. There she was ,sleeping peacefully in her cot. I slowly walked over there and sat in the chair beside her. She looked so peaceful and happy, almost as if she was in a blissful dream. I gently brushed her hair. Her beautiful unharmed red hair. I barely registered the wet tears sliding down my cheeks. She's alive and is going to be okay I thought. My Amy is fine. The nurse finally caught up, but she was too late...just a matter of seconds too late.

Amy opened her eyes and I was relieved beyond relief. Then that's when everything went wrong. Her pupils widened and she started screaming. Bloodcurdling screams that shattered my ears. She looked like she saw the devil, and as I thought about this later on she just might have.

She started lashing out at me with her nails and almost clawed my eyes out.

Then she lashed on to my neck and started squeezing with all her might. I couldn't breathe, but I couldn't hurt her either I thought. How do I get out? I felt blood flowing down my face mixed along with something else. Something salty was rolling down. I finally realized they were tears...my tears to be exact. This time though, they were tears of pain and sadness.

We fell to the floor.

I barely remember her throwing the other nurse to the ground.

Immediately, many other nurses and doctors came in to control Amy. She was trying to rip me apart. As the doctors pulled back a snarling Amy, they ushered me out of the door. That was when I remembered the song Amy always used to sing to me when I was falling asleep.

"It's such a sad song," she told me, "but it is beautiful." I always agreed with her even though I never told her that. As I slowly sank into unconsciousness, the words to the song started swirling in my head threatening to drown me. I couldn't breathe and started panicking. The words kept pulling me deeper down into the ocean of blackness until it all became peaceful. At least this isn't such a bad way to die I thought, peacefully singing a song.

**You are **

**You are **

**Confusion never stops, closing walls and ticking clocks (gonna)**

**Come back and take you home, I could not stop that you now know (singing)**

**Come out upon my seas, curse missed opportunities (am I)**

**A part of the cure, or am I part of the disease (singing)**

**You are [6x]…**

**Author's Note**

**_I hoped you liked it.:D_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter, I hope u like it. Thanks for all the reviews I got!**

**Also, check out my new beta's story. ****_What it Takes_****. My beta ****TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75 wrote it.**** It is a 39 clues and Maximum Ride crossover. Hope you read it.**

Chapter 9-Ian's POV

I was aware of the pain inside me. I knew that it was all around me, seeping into every pore in my body, but I couldn't understand why it was there. I could understand why I had a headache. I bet it was because of too much stress or maybe the situation with Amy. Amy. I shot up out of a bed. Amy, she was the reason I was here in the first place. What happened to her? I knew something happened to her, but I didn't know what. Was she okay? Then I heard the muffled voices outside my door.

"Do you think he'll be okay doctor?," someone's voice, probably my sister, intoned.

"Well, it really depends on what part of him you're asking about. The mental or the physical state? Both are damaged, but I'm confident that his cuts and bruises will heal. I can't guarantee anything about his mind though. He's too traumatized for me to run tests to see if he's …uh you know sane.

Then I heard loud sobs. Someone was crying.

"Hey, Nat its okay, please don't cry," Someone else said. There was only one person in the whole world who still called Natalie that.

"Daniel," I whispered. Over the years Dan's looks and maturity levels grew, but not tremendously. He was still the same boy who was obsessed with ninjas. He actually mastered jujitsu, karate, taekwondo, and was an EXPERT at street fighting. I knew some of those fighting skills, but I was no match for Dan. Figures why he was the best Madrigal spy around.

"What am I supposed to do Dan? My brother's a deranged psychopath that might not get better, and my sister-in-law thinks we're all monsters!"

"Hey, Nat its okay... wait… what? What's wrong with Amy?"

"The Vespers have used that new serum that they just invented, you know the pink vial that you brought in to the lab," someone else said, presumably the Doc.

Then I remembered what happened when I saw Amy last night in her room. The pain came crashing down. It was hard to breathe. I barely held in the tears that were threatening to spill. You have plenty of time to cry later, listen first I told myself.

"Wait, WHAT? No…Shit….there way too many complications with that serum, they would never use it!"

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know what I can say, but they did use it and because of that, Amy's enemies and fellow comrades are all mixed up. The people she loves the most are the ones she's the most scared of now."

That bought another wail of tears from Natalie. The Natalie that never cried, no matter what. The situation must be really bad if she was crying like that outside.

"And…uh …also ..uh…one more thing. Uhhh...I don't know how to say this, but she's also um… uh… pregnant."

"What? No, she couldn't, she's not, she can't be...," Dan managed to get out.

I knew that. That was probably the only thing I really remembered. The huge fight on the plane, and how she stormed out.

"I hate to be the deliverer of more bad news, but uh umm….."

I was willing to bet my entire house that Natalie's glare caused him to spit it out.

"The chances of the baby surviving are about 20%,"the doctor whispered.

What? My baby wasn't going to make it? No, this can't be happening. I'm just dreaming and I am going to wake up any minute now. Any minute now. But no, that couldn't be. No, it couldn't be.

I couldn't imagine Dan out there crying silently and my heart beating 121 times a minute. No, I wouldn't remember that at all.

What am I going to do? What am I going to do?...

**_R&R-:D_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-I hope you like it.**

**I don't own any of the characters and stuff.**

**Please read and Review!**

Ian's Pov-I finally decided that I just couldn't stay still anymore. I had to go outside and get some fresh air. I jumped up and walked down the bleak hallway. I noticed that someone decided to change me into a nursing gown. I guess I'm an official patient now. Jeeesh…that makes me feel good. Luckily though, someone thought enough to put my phone in my pocket. I grabbed it as I passed by several agents and workers. Somewhere in some part of my mind I felt embarrassed. Let them watch their ohh so dignified leader walking down the hallway in a dress. I picked up my phone and called my PA,… what was her name again… Janice?

"Janice,could you get me one of my spare suits, and tell someone to bring it down to the hospital. I also need my car ready so have that brought down. Arrange a branch meeting at the headquarters in 1 hour and tell everyone to be there on time," I recited quickly.

"Yes sir, I can do that, but what car do you want me to bring down. You're Lamborghini or is it your new….."

"I don't care Janice; just get me a damn car here ASAP. Got it?"

"Yes sir, also sir I would like to remind you that my name is not…"

And that's where I hung up. I had way too many problems to care what my damn secretary's name was.

I finally reached the outside garden and sat down on a bench. The air was crisp and cool, and helped me think way better. I looked down at my shaking hands ,and for the first time really noticed the after-effects of the ordeal with Amy. My hands were bruised and raw, and several cuts and scars adorned my skin. I checked my face in my phone's reflection and saw that my usually impeccable hair was all over the place and that several scars were around my neck. I touched one and winced as the pain bit through me. They were still fresh I guess. I looked up away from my reflection and took time to actually enjoy the world we live in. Never before have I truly realized how beautiful the flowers are and how wonderful the grass smells. It was a nice change from before. I saw a couple, a man and a wife, standing in the garden crying. I suddenly felt the empathy that I had lost over the years. I walked over to them and asked if anything was wrong. This made the women cry harder and the man wipe his tears. He lifted his hand to put a hand on his wife's shoulder. I guess they were about to lose a daughter or son. I looked away to give them some privacy, but I glanced back just as the man was putting his hand into his pocket. There on his right hand was a big black V.

No ….The Vespers are already here.

_**R&R**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10-I hope you guys like it! Read and Review!

The Vesper man saw me glance at his hand and reacted instantaneously. He snapped his wrists back and bought out twin katanas. How he had that concealed is still a wonder to me. Next the women bought out a little dirk and dagger and pointed it towards me. Obviously, me in a night gown didn't have anything I could flourish out like that. But I did have a secret weapon. In fact I had two.

"DAN...Danny boy, now would be a good time to show us your ninja skills. Dan! Hell...yikes... Help! DANNNNNN." That whole sentence was a mix between a squeal and a yell. Wait did I just squeal? My god… were they drugging me now?

Now for my second secret weapon. My phone. I got my special upgraded I-Phone and pressed. passcode was the day Amy and I got married. Instantly a red laser came shooting out of my camera. See? Some apps are useful. I tried to point it toward them, and I think I actually singed the man's arm pretty well. At least he dropped his Katanas. The women on the other hand were more agile. I couldn't keep a good aim on her. Plus the battery was starting to run out. A minute more max. So I resumed screaming for my life while I dodged getting killed. All in a day's work.

"Ahh...Help...Someone...help," I screamed with all my might. You see I could have fought with my superior skills, but I was a little rusty, and these were Vespers. I wasn't taking any chances. Plus that's what bodyguards are for. I decided to turn and run.

I ran and ran past bushes and gardens packed with tulips any other deranged flowers. I finally ran past Dan. I back-pedaled and pointed, managing to croak out a "HELP!" Dan, being the "Macho Man" here, whipped around and dropped into ninja pose. What a show-off! Natalie started squealing and jumping up and down. I thought girls only did that in movies. Then again it is Natalie. The Vespers finally having caught up sized up Dan. I immediately saw fear in their eyes. Awww...figures. I get bested by my wife's little brother.

"You go get them Dan..."Natalie cheered while Dan ducked and kicked.

"Shut up Natalie," I said out of annoyance. Suddenly I feel this sharp sting near my chest. The dagger the women had was lodged inside my arm. Natalie was instantly next to me trying to help but being a big nuisance instead. Dan was throwing apologetic glances at me whenever he had the chance, and oh...yeah I was screaming in pain. The commotion bought the guards out though. Even in pain Kabras need to act dignified and cool, especially when you are being watched by others. Any mature Kabra would have done that.

"Ahh...what the hell happened! Dan Cahill I will murder you!"I for one was a Kabra,

just not a mature one. My side hurt like hell. I gingerly touched it, and screamed. Then everything went dark.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything.**

_**Ian's POV**_

I woke up to the faces of a worried Natalie and a agitated Dan. Oh and yeah did I forget to mention I was on a hospital bed for the second time today. This is starting to feel like déjà vu. Speaking of Déjà vu, I met a girl named Deja once. She was a stuck-up bitch that was mooching off me and my money. Uggghhhh…my heart started to burn when I started to think about that. Suddenly I heard beeping somewhere.

"Woah… Ian take it easy there bud…..calm down," came the moronic but faithful voice of Dan.

"You want me to chill Dan ...,"I asked incredulous? "Wait...how long has it been since you know I got stabbed."

"A little over 7 hours Ian…they had to do a 3 hour surgery on you,and the rest of the time you were... well... knocked out.

I suddenly remembered I had to be somewhere. I turned around to get my phone on the table next to me and screamed in pain. When I looked down to see what happened I caught a glimpse of blood soaked gauze on my bare chest.

"Ian please… stop, you are scaring me! Just stay still , the Doctor will be here in the minute, to treat the poison" begged Natalie. Suddenly she clasped her mouth as if she said something she wasn't supposed to.

"What Doctor? Natalie tell me what doctor it is. What happened? Natalie tell me now….Natalie are you listening to me…what happened?" When I got no response I looked at Dan.

"Daniel Cahill you tell me what happened right now!" Luckily the Doctor saved Daniel from having to fidgit out a response and me a few more suspenseful moments.

" I am afraid to tell you that the dagger that the women threw at you was poisoned. We successfully did the surgery and took out the weapon, but the poison has already seeped through your blood."

"What poison …what poison? Tell me now you bloody fool. Tell me,"I screamed.

"RX213," he whispered.

Suddenly my world started to slow down. All the lights around me blurred and melted into one color. Red. The color of blood. Before me I saw a giant snake. A dark green viper. On its fangs I saw a thick slimy black substance that the Lucians had nicknamed Deathbite.

Suddenly in a swirl of colors I was back dizzily staring up into the concerned doctor's eyes.

"I have …I have…"I managed to croak out unsuccessfully

"Mr. Kabra please lie down and calm yourself. You will just speed up the posion's after effects. Why does it matter I thought. My life was over anyway.

The poison had kicked in. The clock was ticking.

**So what did you guys think? By the way I am not planning on killing Ian so no hateful reviews please. It was just a cool twist in the story I thought of. Review!:]**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-Enjoy**

**Disclaimer-Do not own anything.**

I stared blankly at the screen dividing me and the driver. He couldn't hear me through it, and I was seriously starting to think about using that feature to my advantage. Then again I couldn't do anything over the noise Natalie was making.

"Will you shut-up Natalie? Your incessant blabbering is like needles in my ears, "I hollered. She turned around with a hurt face and put her ear plugs inside her ears. There you go I thought go listen to your ridiculous rap music. Ugghh… she was about to drive me insane. Then again I was slowly going crazy anyway, so why does it matter. I picked up my phone with all the care in the world and called Janice, Jenny, whatever. Her name was listed PA under my contacts. Maybe I should change that.

"Yes, ," came her annoying voice. Then again maybe not.

"What time was the meeting post-poned to, Jennifer?" I could sense her annoyance through the phone. So her name was not Jennifer I thought, that only narrowed down the possibilities to like 7. She was my assistant for what 4 months, and I still didn't know her name. Maybe I was being a jerk. Then again, who cares?

"To 3 o clock , "said Jade.

"Tell everyone to be there at 1 sharp Jade. No stragglers. And uhh, install some narcotic bombs because you know the Madrigals are going to be there. Put a gas vacuum in the room in case of a hostile emergency and seal the exits with Kevlar. Also, confiscate any weapons, especially with the Ekats."

"Yes sir, I will have them installed immediately, and will follow the procedures regarding the separate braches, I believe we have the items in storage. Also sir my name is not…"

"No Jasmine, you will not waste any more of my valuable time with your ridiculous blabbering,"I replied in turn.

"Yes sir," she said even more angry.

"Get Alistair Oh to meet me in the veranda."

"Yes sir, right away sir," she replied. I decided I wanted to provoke her just a little bit more.

"Thanks Judith, but next time watch the attitude," I snarled. I could practically hear her fuming at the ears. I hung up with a smile on my face.

Yeah I was being a jerk, and I liked it.

I reached into the mini-bar and pulled out a Shirley temple. Amy used to love these, I thought. I quickly put it back and got a bud-light instead. Drinking beer before going to a meeting with the Madrigals wasn't the smartest idea either. Even though Amy was the branch leader of the Madrigals, I never trusted most of them, especially Fiske. Oh well, I thought, and I decided to go old fashioned and picked up some lemonade. I drank a long swig as the car was coming to a stop. In return I got a big stain on my suit.

"Damn it," I swore.

"Ian what is wrong with you. You never acted this way when Amy was around, you acted like a actual respectable human being, "Natalie screamed.

I should probably get a new suit before stepping out of the car, but to hell with it. I was beyond caring.

"That's the thing Natalie," I said as I stepped out, "she's not here anymore."

**Whataya guys think? Hmmm….:]R&R**

**Ishmack97*****


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14-**

**Dislcaimer-I do not own anything….:}**

**Amy's Pov-**

I was trapped in this place somewhere. There was the musty smell of earth, and then I heard the sound of voices. I turned around and looked at the worried faces of Dan and Alistair. Then I saw the gold around me. It was everywhere. It flooded the whole entire passageway. But there was one piece of gold that was missing. One piece that somehow I knew was vital to our survival. I looked around and dug through the gold pieces trying to find the coin. The gold coin.

I suddenly pulled away from the dream and woke up screaming. My hair was in knots and the doctors were trying to get me to lay back down without hurting me. They seemed wary of me as if I was going to suddenly go out and kill them. I don't understand why I would want to kill them; they were not the ones I wanted. The same boy who tried to kill me when I was 14 was trying to kill me again now. But this time he would not get to me first. I would take him out myself.

Suddenly I felt this pricking and I looked around to see a needle sticking out of my arm. What? What was happening? I couldn't see straight and I vaguely remember my head hitting the pillow with a thud. My eyes were threatening to close. Somewhere I heard someone say someone was fighting the morphine. Then my eyes shut.

But not before I saw him.

Ian's POV- I walked away from the car as the dignified but yet arrogant man I am. It was so beautiful here I thought. The sun, the flowers, the calm breeze. Why couldn't every day be like this I thought. Then I spotted Alistair Oh in his wheelchair by the veranda. Oh had replaced his fancy cane with a gold-jeweled wheelchair. Well old dogs are hard to change I thought.

"Oh,"I regarded him with the same wariness he was showing me.

"Ian it's been too long,"he replied.

"Not long enough," I muttered under my breath.

"Alistair you know why I called you here, and I want to know how our attack mobiles are being upgraded. Are you done with the job?" As I was talking to Oh I started staring at this women. She had dropped her papers and was bending down to pick them up. A little too close to where we were for comfort. Ahh… I thought. The oldest trick in the book. Eavesdrop while pretending you needed to pick up papers. Any other day I would have thought nothing about this, I mean these people were my people, but today I didn't trust anyone. Not even myself at times. I walked over to the women and helped her pick up the papers. I gave her a smile and I might of heard a thank you somewhere in there, but she was out of the room before I even had the chance to say welcome.

Wow I thought as I walked back to Alistair. Suspicious much? She was so good at hiding her face I didn't even get a good look at it. But I did remember one thing.

Those eyes. Those jade green eyes.

**R&R**

**Ismack97*****


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry about the delay guys! Summer is here though, so this story will probably be over in a couple of days.**

**Last Chapter recap-Amy has a flashback to where Ian trapped her in a cave when they were goes to talk to Alistair about the attack vehicles. A mysterious woman with jade green eyes is caught eavesdropping. She vanishes before Ian can see her face. Ian is about to go to a meeting with all the branches.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything.**

**Chapter 15-**

I know I was staring .I know what I was doing was considered rude. I know Alistair was about to say something to make me snap me out of it. I knew that all, but I needed to stay in this state for a little while longer so I wouldn't slap the stupid imbecile. I could think so much more clearly when I wanted to slap someone. I closed my eyes before Alistair said something embarrassing. I got it. It was rude and potentially harmful to stare at Fiske that way. But he wouldn't get it. I couldn't tell them. If I did they would truly know how vulnerable the Lucians are right now. Then who knows what would happen. The Madrigals demanded to know where there leader was, and threatened to leave if they didn't know what was going on with Amy. Dan did his best to calm them down, but there's only so much a little brother could do. A glance over at Dan told me that he was about to spill the beans, so I decided to do it myself. Take the little remaining dignity I had left. I took a deep breath and told them everything. Everything except the whole Amy and I fighting, and the poor security at the house part. The security failing to get there in time still surprises me. We have state of the art security at the Mansion. I don't know how they managed to get inside. The only people in the world who could have let the security curtain fall were my PA or Amy and I. My god…it must've been Janiece. She is so fired. I grabbed my phone and called Robert, the head of Prison Enforcement, and told him to go lock up Janice in a cell. Damn… Janiece. She was the reason I was in this whole bloody mess in the first place. I picked up my water glass and through it across the room where it exploded above the Holts heads.

I stood up, walked out the door, and slammed it behind me. I think I might have heard a 'lost his cool' somewhere before I shut the door, but I was beyond caring. Suddenly I got a phone call.

"Talk to me Carlson ,"I muttered.

"Sir… we have a dilemma. We found that the cure for the poison injected into Amy is in the Caribbean. Unfortunately though… we also found out that they do not have a base in Greece, and that we received bad Intel form an agent." They found the cure. Amy could be saved afetr all. I was ready to swim to the Caribbean if I had to, but I kept my cool.

"And what agent was that?" I questioned.

"I believe that was Janiece Fields sir. Your new PA? ''replied Carlson. Wow. Janiece strikes again.

"Get me a plane to the Caribbean ASAP,"I replied. I shut the phone off, and marched towards the elevator. The cure. It was my only chance at getting Amy back. Everything else could wait.

**More coming soon…R&R!**

**ishmack97*****


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16-**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything.**

I felt around the rock. I was looking for any smooth grooves or anything that could possibly open up a secret nook or something. After another five futile minutes of trying to open the rock I moved on. I had a blistering headache from Amy screaming throughout the whole entire plane ride about how I was going to burn in hell or something like that. If she thought it too, it was probably going to happen. Hmmm…well there's nothing we can do about that now. As I absently went to the next rock my mind relapsed to the plane ride. I tried approaching Amy to talk to her, and possibly make her listen to me. After Amy was heavily sedated and barely conscious I was allowed into the room. Things didn't go exactly as planned.

"Amy…."I whispered. She cringed when I touched her cheek. Even after all this she still fears me.

"Amy…I'm not going to hurt you," I whispered quietly. She just stared at me defiantly with those jade green eyes. I spent the next twenty minutes with her talking about anything that would help her break out of the drug's hold. Everything I tried failed. I walked back to the front of the plane miserable to hear Carlson tell me that the cure was inside a rock on the island below. The island wasn't that big, maybe 400 feet wide and 500 feet long. The only problem was it was covered by hundreds of rocks. Every single imaginable rock in the world seemed to be dumped there. Some that didn't even look like they were from our planet were dumped there. Neon green rocks, radioactive rocks, rocks that looked like caterpillars, long rocks, wide rocks, and gold rocks. There were just simply too many. The others were trying to find the rock on the south side of the island, while I was here at the north.

The only clue we had was a phrase from the poem that read

"The eye of the beholder will find the golden rock by light shone down form the heavens." I was tired of all this shit. I just wanted to find the damn rock. I looked around at the innumerable gold rocks around me and felt like giving up. Except I couldn't give up, because this was Amy's only hope. I would stay here for the rest of my life if it meant that I had a chance of finding the rock. Suddenly a flash of light struck my eyes. It was being reflected off of a rock or something shiny. I ran towards the beach and picked up the shiny gold rock. I checked my clock and sure enough it was exactly 12:00 o clock in the morning. So that's what the poem meant. The sun's light would be reflected of the golden rock. It looked like solid gold, and since solid gold is very malleable and can easily be bent I thought it would be easy to open the rock. I thought wrong. It took several minutes to peel of the gold. Several minutes. Too many minutes and way too much concentration. That's why I didn't hear her until it was too late.

. I felt a sharp prick at the top of my neck. My blood was dripping down my neck. What the hell? I whirled around to see Amy standing there holding a knife behind me. What the hell?

"Woah….Amy…..why do you have a knife in you hand?" I half sputtered half screamed.

"I don't know Ian …Hmmmm maybe to kill you," she snarled back. She started to circle me putting her body in the offensive position. I don't know if she remembered this, but I was the one who taught her every single move she knows. There was no way she was going to trick me. She might give me a run for my money, but beating me was a whole nother story. I suddenly remembered the gold geode. It was on the ground a few feet away from Amy. I couldn't alert her about it. She would most probably destroy it and diminish every chance of me having her back. Woah…I started to feel a little dizzy. I was losing way too much blood. I quickly feinted to the left and rolled over to the right. I got up and was about to run towards to the geode when I felt a weight get added to my back.

"Oh poor Ian really wants that rock over there...huh..?" she snarled. I flipped her off of me and leaped towards the rock. I bent down and started to mold the gold over the shape inside it. It was a perfect oblong shape. It looked kind of like a egg. Finally after what felt like hours I felt the egg slip away from the gold casing .I held the egg as if it were the most sacred thing in the whole world. In a sense it was. This was the only way I could get Amy back. You see this was where I made the same mistake twice in a day. I didn't notice Amy until it was too late.

That's how for the first time in my life I was looking down the barrel of a gun held by my wife.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17-Last Chapter !**

**Enjoy, for this is the last chapter! **

**This chapter is dedicated to my awesome homie Miranda.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own anything!**

Last chapter recap-

"Oh poor Ian really wants that rock over there...huh..?" she snarled. I flipped her off of me and leaped towards the rock. I bent down and started to mold the gold over the shape inside it. It was a perfect oblong shape. It looked kind of like a egg. Finally after what felt like hours I felt the egg slip away from the gold casing .I held the egg as if it were the most sacred thing in the whole world. In a sense it was. This was the only way I could get Amy back. You see this was where I made the same mistake twice in a day. I didn't notice Amy until it was too late.

That's how for the first time in my life I was looking down the barrel of a gun held by my wife.

**Chapter 17-**

"Throw it to me Ian."Amy commanded. I looked at the egg. I put it behind by back where she couldn't see it, and cracked it open .

"Sorry, Amy…You know I can't do that." I said quietly.

"Then suffer the consequences Ian," She stated coolly. There was a flash of light. A bang. Then there was pain. Lots of it. I looked down towards my chest where I saw bright crimson blood flowing down my suit. Wow…I thought. This was Armani. I looked back up through hazy eyes to see her sauntering towards me clad in black. The sun shone behind her and made her look like an angel. Nice way to die I thought. I looked at her again. Walk a little bit closer. Just a little bit. I held the syringe in my hand like my life depended on it, which ironically it didn't. It was someone else's life at stake. Someone worth way more than Ian Kabra ever could. She bent down before me with a smile on her face. So close. But yet so far away. I picked up the syringe and stabbed it into her arm .I pressed down. It was so hard to do. I couldn't even hear anything over the rush of blood in my ears. My hand dropped. No… I didn't get all of it into her blood. It was too late now. I couldn't lift my arm up anymore. Hopefully it was enough. I looked at Amy through slanted eyes. I bet I looked like a snake I thought. How ironic? I saw Amy's eyes go wide. Those jade green eyes. Wait…what? They were changing color. No…her eyes…her beautiful eyes. Suddenly…I guess the real Amy was back, because she was crying and whispering I love you over and over again. My eyes were closing. I saw her pick the syringe up. It was moving toward my arm. My arm? What? I closed my eyes. I couldn't hold on any longer. I let go. But not before I felt a prick on my arm.

I woke up to glowing amber yes in my face. Amber eyes? My vision cleared and I saw a beautiful Amy crying silently.

"Amy…"I whispered through my hoarse lips.

"Ian… oh god .I'm so sorry Ian. I didn't mean to hurt you. I swear. I me-me-mean the true me didn't want to hu-hu-rt you. Oh god…I'm so so-so glad your alive.….."she stuttered. I just stared at her with a smile on my lips. She was stuttering again. After so many years. Which meant that she wasn't trying to kill me anymore. She was alive, and she was back to regular old Amy. Wait… I'm not alive. She shot me!

"Is this heaven Amy…"I questioned. I looked down at my nightdress. "Cuz if this is heaven shouldn't I be in like a toga or something,"I whispered. I looked up at her confused face. Her confused laughing face. Why was she laughing at me? Couldn't I get a break.

" No...you goofball. This is earth. This is your hospital on our private yacht silly. You survived. I gave you some of the stuff in that syringe on the beach. I don't know how, but it worked like magic and closed the wound up. " she finished. She looked down at the bed. "Sorry...I just realized that you probably don't want me here. I should get off your boat. I'll go talk to the captain,"she replied tearfully. WTH?

"Are you mad Amy? Why would I not want you here? And before you said it was our boat and suddenly now its all mine ?"I questioned. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"So you don't hate me?" She asked.

"No…Amy I never hated you. Ever. I might not of understood you younger, but I never hated you Come here sweetheart,"I beckoned. She came over and leaned against my chest. The doctor came in, looked surprised, and turned around to walk back outside. I told him to get the hell in here and tell me the news. So , Apparently the serum also cured me of the poison I got earlier. Which was great news, because I didn't want to die.

"Doctor…what about the baby?" I asked fearfully. I hoped with all my heart that nothing bad happened .

"The baby is perfectly fine . There's no need to worry." he replied. Whew…another load off of my chest.

"Do you know what happened to Janiece ? "I asked. That girl was going to pay. Big time.

"She is locked up in the prison ," he replied as he backed out of the room.

I got up on my sore feet, and Amy helped me change into a polo t-shirt and shorts. Today was going to be a vacation day I thought. To celebrate everything good in my life. I strolled onto the deck with Amy and her beautiful amber eyes in hand and stared at the tiny speck of land where the women I loved most shot me. Well there's always a first. Even for getting shot by your wife. Atleast everything will be calm and peaceful now I thought happily.

Atleast until the baby is born…:]

**That's the end! Please tell me how you like it! R&R.:]**


End file.
